The invention relates to an electric power tool, in particular drill hammer and/or chisel hammer, which has a drive mechanism that can be switched among drilling, percussion drilling, and chiseling modes of operation.
Electric power tools, in particular drill hammers and/or chisel hammers provided with a drive mechanism are generally known in the art. It is believed that the existing electric power tools of this type can be further improved.